Power Rangers Battle Hunters Character List
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: When a Young boy and his Father finds a Mystery Stone from Space they want to figure out what it is, till a evil crew of Aliens wants to take it back to their master so he can rule the Universe with a Iron Fist, Rumor has it the Stone would enable it's user to use Powers Beyond Belief, it is called The Battle Grid Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Surprise This is Ranger Red 2.3 and welcome to Story number 7 everyone, I know there is a simple reason for it, i hope you will enjoy it like the rest, now for this story i took some elements from Power Rangers Ninja Steel, This is Power Rangers Battle Hunters, The Colors of this Group is Red (Male, Mine own), Blue (Male), Black (Male), Yellow (Female), White (Female), I wanted to try something New so sue me lol. It was only a joke, I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai.

Also i like everyone to know, I have a different Story that will come before this one, this is the character list for this story only, I am looking for Rangers that are getting ready for College, please know I love every single character you bring me, but for this group, i need a background that shows how they will get there powers and i need to know a little of there up bringing, this time around I am not taking First come first serve, I will be going over which one I need for the story, they can be Family to one another or friends or getting to know each other, also they can know a Ranger from a Past Group PM me what that can be and Guest Reviewer, write it in their Bio's, And also they can have a pet put it in Family, as Always have fun with Your Characters and their Personality, May The Power Protect You All :-D.

Power Rangers Battle Hunters:

Summery: When a Young boy and his Father finds a Mystery Stone from Space they want to figure out what it is, till a evil crew of Aliens wants to take it back to their master so he can rule the Universe with a Iron Fist, Rumor has it the Stone would enable it's user to use Powers Beyond Belief, it is called The Battle Grid Stone.

Prelonged:

Deep in Space a Mystery Object was hurling towards The Earth as it pass through the clouds landing in the backyard of a House as Dogs was barking because of the noise as a Man opens his Sliding Door looking around till he spot the hole in the ground with a Rise eyebrow.

"What on Earth?" Said The Man walking towards the Crater with ease,"What is that?" said The Man pulling out a Cam Corder as he points to himself, "Ahem Logan Brown here, as you know I find Old Artifacts, I am a Transer Hunter. And What i found is out of this World" said the man name Logan laughing and pointing at the Hole, Logan was a tall guy with Short Shaggy Auburn Hair, with Grey Eyes and a Auburn Beard, Wearing a Black T-Shirt and Black Jeans.

"Dad! What is it Daddy" A Young Boy said running to his dad, John looked to be 8 years old with Bushy Auburn Hair and Grey Eyes, wearing a Black and Grey Avenger T-Shirt, With Sweatpants .

"John! I don't know what it is Son" Logan said getting on one knee putting a hand on his Son's head, "But don't worry, I will find out my boy" said Logan as the Object begins to glow faintly catcing John's eyes as Logan notice turning to the hole as a Strange Object flys out as it lowers as the Object Forms into a Tablet leaving a gaze into Logan's eyes, "Here John...hold the camrah son" Logan said walking towards the Tablet holding out his hand as a finger touched the stone Tablet as a spark engolf Logansending him back a few feet to his son, John running up to him as he place a hand on his Father's Shoulder.

"Daddy!" John said placing a hand on Logan's Shoulder as a energy took John making him jump back, "Whoa! Did you see that?" said John shocked.

"Are you okay Johnny? You're not hurt right?"Logan said worried as Three Lights Appear a few feet ahead of the Tablet as Logan heard it ashe gets tense, "John, go in the house now son" Logan saidas Three Body's forms, "Go! Now!" Logan said yelling at his scarde Son as John run back into the house with the Camcorder as he watch the three appear to him.

"Ahh, The Battle Grid Finally After all this time, Master, I Captain Skyten have Finally locate The Battle Grid for you" The Lead Alien was in a White Battle Armor Suit with a Sword on his back in a sheath and Strange Markings, "Do you want to see your prize?" Skyten said holding up a Orb.

"Hahaha, Finally The Battle Grid is mines..." The Voice said as it looks at Logan, Logan had wide eyes shocked with sweat running down his face, "You! Good sir, you found the Battle Grid, I Novanex Thank you...But it seems you may know more then I, Even if I learn about it" The Voice named Novanex said as he's two other Genaral's looked at the Orb.

"So, This Human has seen what the Battle Grid has to offer, Interesting" said the Alien Genaral said in a Female voice, "I say let's take in the human and see what we can learn" said the Female Genaral as she wave a fan in her face, she was wearing a Battle Armor with the same Strange Markings as Skyten.

"Calm yourself Tanma, I'm sure this Human will not be interested in becoming your pet, says Ariken, After all that other human was not fined of you, he only wanted revenge" said the one called Ariken speaking in Third Person, "And look where it got him, Ship sink...Hahahaha...OW! Why you hurt Ariken?" said Ariken as he got hit in the head by Tanma.

"W..Wh...What do you all want with this Battle Grid?" Logan said Fearful.

"What we want Human..." Skyton said being cut off by Logan.

"...My names Logan! Logan Brown, On Earth we call each other by our names" Logan said getting brave, "Okay? Why did I yell at a bunch of Space Aliens, Crazy!" Logan said to himself.

"My Apologize for my...Three Genaral's lack of Respect, Mr. Brown" Novanex said shocking all three of his Genaral's, "Now...Listen to me...I need the Battle Grid to...Heal my Injuries, Now let Genaral Skyten take the Battle Grid back to me" Novanex said sounding weaker in voice as Logan nods unsure as Skyten walks over to the Grid

"I am not sure, what is this feeling" said Logan to himself as he looks up to Skyten, "NOOOO!" said Logan running to the Battle Grid as the three Aliens was shocked as Logan tok hold of the Battle Grid as the Energy engolf him The Voice of Novanex Scream out "Blast Him Fools!", as Skyten blast Logan there was a bright light as he was noow don in Gold Armor with Blck Trims, he wore a Helmet that was gold with a Oval shape Visor and a Silver Mouth Plate.

"Awesome! Alright, I feel Great, I can Fight, I...Can...Do this!" Logan said as he charge at Skyten as he Draws his Sword as Logan jumped over it as Logan lands as he sucker punch Skyten down, Ariken ran at Logan as they fight evenly till Logan Swipes Ariken's feet as he kicked Ariken back sending him rolling Fast as Logan looks at Tenra, "What about you?" Logan said as Tenra Winks at him as she walks away slowly, Logan jumps over Skyten back at the spot he was at.

"Dad! You okay?" John said Worried as John turned to him fast.

"John go back inside please!" Logan said as he hears Novanex voice.

"Get The boy, That's he's weakness" Novanex said as Skyten fires at John as Logan blocks him taking the hit, "Get him!" Novanex said.

"Get inside Son...Now!" Logan said Fearful for his son as Tanra and Ariken join Skyten to take out Logan as all three nod as Logan takes out a Sword, "Today, you all will fall" Logan said running fast towards them as all three fired hitting John as he gets thrown back as he turns back to normal as the Battle Grid falls on the grass, "...No," Logan said weaken.

"Good, now get the Battle Grid, once I heal...The Earth shell be easy to take over, Hahaha...Cough" Novanex said catching his breath.

"As you wish your Lordship" Skyten said as he begins to walk towards the Battle Grid.

"You must not let Novanex gets his Claws on The Battle Grid" said a Voice as Logan nods as he jumps up to get to it first as Skyten and the others start to blast at Logan as they missed him, Skyten ran to the the stone as Logan jump down to hit the battle grid.

"I must protect the Stone...And my...Son!" Logan saidasa bright light Boomed upwards sending Skyten, Tanra, and Ariken back as they Teleported away and as John was push back in the house as a Red Stone hit him as a spirit of a Red Ranger appear withen his Aura as he Passed out, Many Other Stones flew Elsewhere.

To Years Later:

"And that was it, All I can remember from that day" A Older John said as he rub his dogs head, he was wearing a Red Button up Shirt and Tank Top under it, he had a Short cut Auburn Hair like his father but lacking a Beard.

"Johnny Boy! Time to go sign in for College" A woman's Voice said kindly.

"Okay! Aunt Pam" said John as he stood up as Max Barked

Power Rangers Battle Hunters:

Name: John Brown

Nickname: Johnny Boy

Age: 18

Family: Logan Brown (Father-Treasure Hunter-MIA), Mary Jones-Brown (Mother-Treasure Hunter-), Pamala Brown (Aunt-Chief), Max (His Pet Dog).

Race: Caucasian-American

Appearance: Short Auburn Hair with Grey Eyes, a small scar on his nose from Skateboarding

clothes: Red Button up Shirt over a Red Tank Top, Blue Denim Jeans and White and Black Sneakers.

Personality: Cheerful, Down to Earth, Always Thinking Positive, Full of Energy.

Likes: Skateboarding, Hunting, Traveling, His Pet Dog Max.

Dislikes: Nagitive Thoughts, People Disrespecting his Dad and Mom, Fighting without a Reason

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Weapon: Battle Sword

Power: Super Sight

Ranger Zord: Wolf

Power: Super Sight

Major: Science

Bio: John is a Young Boy rise by Two Famed Hunters, After John's Birth they both Retired and took up residents in Energen City, he was brought up hearing tales of his Parents Adventure, John became so intangled in their Stories, he wants to become a Treasure Hunter like his Parents before Him.

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Family:  
Race:  
Appearance:  
clothes:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Ranger Color:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Power:  
Major:  
Bio:

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Family:  
Race:  
Appearance:  
clothes:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Ranger Color:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Power:  
Major:  
Bio:

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Family:  
Race:  
Appearance:  
clothes:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Ranger Color:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Power:  
Major:  
Bio:

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Family:  
Race:  
Appearance:  
clothes:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Ranger Color:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Power:  
Major:  
Bio:

Mentor and Allies:

Name: Poloma

Nickname: N/A

Age: 500 but looks 25

Family: Koloma (Twin Sister)

Race: Nekoten

Appearance: White Hair with Cat Ears and can turn to human ears and Brown Hair, Green Cat Eyes and Black Human Eyes.

Clothes: White Dress with a Black Diamond and White Dress Shoes.

Personality: Excited, Friendly, Ready to fight for all life

Likes: Milk, Yarn, The Rangers, Animals.

Dislikes: Water, Dogs (Except Max, sometimes), The Red Light, Novanex.

Bio: Poloma was made Watcher of The Battle Grid when Nonanex attacked Planet Nekoten, Poloma order to leave the planet and her Twin Sister and family behind to save their Planet, she got out in time as Novanex's ships computer picked up the Battle Grid on her ship giving chese, she made it to earths slor system as Novanex open fire making her ship crush on earth and she open fire hitting the Deck of the ship hurting Nonanex to death.

Enemies:

Name: Novanex

Nickname: Master Novanex, Lord Novanex

Race: Ballex

Gender: Male

Appearance: Humanoid, White Eyes, Battle Armor, Well built (When Well). Half Body injury, Left Arm intect, Right Arm Blow off, Right Leg intect but burned, Left leg half gone Clothes: White Knight Battle Armor with Marking on it.  
Personality: Kind when he needs something, Mastermind.  
Likes: Being Ruler, The Battle Grid, Fighting his own Battles.

Dislikes: Being in the Healing Pad, Feeling Weak, When his Genaral's Mess up.

Bio: Novanex is a Warlord looking for great power, he heard tale of a power source called the Battle Grid that will make him ruler of the Universe, many has fallen and like them Novanex is on the Varge of death as he is in a Healing Pad andcan only speaks through telephy, he believes only the Battle Grid can return him to his former Glory.

Name: Skyten

Nickname: Sir Skyten

Race: Ballex

Gender: Male

Appearance: White Armor with Markings on it, Yellow Eyes.

Clothes: White Armor.

Personality: Loyal to a fault, likes Fighting except when a fighter lose a weapon, Honor above all.

Likes: Fighting, Honorable Warriors, getting a Challege

Dislikes:

Bio: Skyten is of the same world as Novanex as he was loyal to him for a long time and wants to make Novanex dreams come true, Skyten also has a dream of fighting the Maker of the Battle Grid as he believes them to be the most powerful warrior.

Name: Tanra

Nickname: Lady Tanra

Race: Kitsuna

Gender: Female

Appearance: Wears a Kyuubi Mask and long White Hair, Eye Color Purple

Clothes: Green Dress Armor with Markings on it

Personality: Flirter, Sly, loves to Annoy Skyten and Ariken

Likes: Annoying her Comrades, getting in the Rangers way, Loves Human Males, Loves Milk

Dislikes: The Rangers upsetting her Boss, When she's not the Eye of someone's Heart.

Bio: Tanra has been by Novanex's side for a long time, she's loyal to Novanex but often will not fight if she's in love, only when Novanex commends it.

Name: Ariken

Nickname: Jaster

Race: Cometran

Gender: Male

Appearance: Wears a Face mask that change with his mood, Eyes change on his mood.  
Clothes: Wears a Green and Gold Kimono Armor, Sendels, and a Head dress with Gold Earrings

Personality: Funny, Dimwitted, Annoying.

Likes: Annoying anyone, getting on the Red Rangers nerves and any other Ranger (Reviwer/Author's Picked)

Dislikes: Anyone who ruins his fun.

Bio: Ariken speaks in Third Person as he likes to annoy his Enemies and Allies, he joined Novanex after he turned on his own People to join Novanex, so he can return to rule his Planet.

Foot Soldiers: Novaton, Robotic Soldiers


	2. Chapter 2 Character List Complete

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you to All my friends that Submitted a Character and Thanks to all who thought it over, I thank you all for the Support Guys and Gals, I want to say there is some Slight Diffrences in some Characters, i hope they will be to your liking, it was tough picking each character...OH! BOY! Was it tough. As for The Ones that didn't get a Ranger Roll, you know me well enough to know, I don't say no to a Character at all, there in and I hope I write them all Proudly and Thank you all for the Support, May The Power Protect You All :-D.

P.S: I thought of Power Rangers Battle Hunters By looking at Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and I love the story and the Characters and Then I thought of this story, I hope you all like it, Please Read and Review, Also i like to add before I wrap this up, I will take down this Story Post before I write the Offical Story, I may keep the Prolonged in Chapter One to go with the Story.

Power Rangers Battle Hunters:

Name: John Brown (Ranger Red 2.3)

Nickname: Johnny Boy

Age: 18

Family: Logan Brown (Father-Treasure Hunter-MIA), Mary Jones-Brown (Mother-Treasure Hunter-), Pamala Brown (Aunt-Chief), Max (His Pet Dog).

Race: Human-Caucasian-American

Appearance: Short Auburn Hair with Grey Eyes, a small scar on his nose from Skateboarding

clothes: Red Button up Shirt over a Red Tank Top, Blue Denim Jeans and White and Black Sneakers.

Personality: Cheerful, Down to Earth, Always Thinking Positive, Full of Energy.

Likes: Skateboarding, Hunting, Traveling, His Pet Dog Max.

Dislikes: Nagitive Thoughts, People Disrespecting his Dad and Mom, Fighting without a Reason

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Weapon: Battle Sword

Power: Super Sight

Ranger Zord: Wolf

Power: Super Sight

Major: Science

Bio: John is a Young Boy rise by Two Famed Hunters, After John's Birth they both Retired and took up residents in Energen City, he was brought up hearing tales of his Parents Adventure, John became so intangled in their Stories, he wants to become a Treasure Hunter like his Parents before Him.

Name: Steven O'Robin (Gadgit The Critic)

Nickname: Harry Potter

Age: 19

Family: Jones O'Robin (Father) Lillith O'Robin (Step-Mother) Melody O'Robin (Younger Sister)

Race: Human-British

Appearance: Tall, white skin, blue raven tattoo on check, athletic build, glasses, blonde hair, green eyes.

Clothes: Blue sweater, wand, black trousers, brown school schoes, badge on sweater saying "Wiz-School", often wears a wizard's robe, but rarely.

Personality: Wise, slightly leader-complex, hates interuptions, often tired, attempts to be the Yang to John's Ying.

Likes: Order, plans, chess, being a ranger, Magic, John (later on), rivals,

Dislikes: chaos, John (at first), Novanex, "Fizzled"(Beings unable to do magic), loud noises.

Ranger Colour: Blue

Ranger Weapon: Battle Crossbow

Power: Teleportation

Zord: Stag

Major: Magic

Bio: Steven exists in a separate part of the country, unacessable by those who are "fizzled", where magic roams free. As a child, he allways admired the commen folk, and started to believe that he was a sort of royality. He eventually grew out of that when he began Wizard School, at an area known as Wiz-Tech. However, the Ailens, acidentily finding the country, started to demolish it. Steven and his family fled to America before he heard the wizard-country sealed itself within a separate dimension. Unused to normal things, he ended up becoming a ranger, and gaining the one power magic cant accomplish, friendship. That and Teleportation.

Name: Hank Nichols (Kamen rider vega)

Nickname: Hunter

Age: 18

Appearance: Asian, long green hair that goes to his shoulders, muscular.

Clothes: burgundy muscle shirt, camouflage cargo shorts, black boots, a black sweatshirt.

Personality: Goal orientated, loner, cares deeply about anyone he considers a friend or, pertaining to girls, a love interest.

Likes: being a bounty hunter, his loved ones, guns, most foods, animals.

Dislikes: bad guys, bullies, criminals who commit crimes like r*** or murder, anyone who keeps him from obtaining his bounty.

Ranger color: Black

Ranger weapon: Assault rifle, sword and shield

Power: Aura, he can make an aura that can be weaponized. Kinda like Mikoto suoh from K project.

Zord:

Major: graphic design.

Bio: Not much is known about Hank's past other than he lived with his uncle, who taught him how to be a proficient bounty hunter, tactician, hand to hand combat fighter, swordsman, and shooter. Hank doesn't have the righteous feelings towards the enemy like everyone else but he does hate bad guys which is why he helps. He doesn't like being around people but has grown fond of red and white. With white he gained a more than friendly affection towards her.

Name: Martha Jane Cantrell (The Whatzupwriter26/LovingGinger30)

Nickname: MJ

Age: 19

Family: Norman Cantrell (Father), Lisa Cantrell- (Mother), Daniel Cantrell (Brother), Sarah Cantrell (Sister).

Race: Human-Caucasian-American

Appearance: She is a very beautiful and very attractive young woman. However she deeply disguised herself as an unattractive nerd. She has long red hair with vibrant green eyes with fair skin tone. She has some muscle tone and around 5'7".

clothes: She has a white short sleeve blouse with a yellow shirk and yellow shoes. She has yellow rimmed glasses.

Personality: The expression do not judge a book by its cover and looks and appearances can be deceiving. She is mostly a loner with a dare devil streak in her. She often making cool gadgets when ever she is not motor crossing. She can get defensive about people messing with the items she has made, and to that extent she pushes others away. However she is very stubborn on letting others help her when she truly needs it when she is hurt or sick because she has never met people that would be interested in what she making. She always assume that they would break them just like the bullies did back in the day.  
Likes: Spicy food, motor crossing, making devices reading

Dislikes: Bullies, cruel pranks, pricks

Ranger Color: Yellow

Ranger Weapon: bow

Ranger Zord: Eagle

Power: Emapath

Major: Undeclared

Bio: MJ grew up in a loving family environment. Ever since MJ was a little kid, she gotten interested in robotics, technology, mechanics. She always wanted to know how it worked. She often times took things apart and put it back together even better than before. It was not long that she started to build her own gadgets. As she got bright and great grades, the bullies started to bully her because of it. When she made a new gadget, they were there to break. She tried to make friends, but they were more interested in other things and thought she was too different to become friends with. However when MJ started her puberty, she gotten more attractive than the cheerleaders at her school. They even start to bully her because she gotten more attractive than them. MJ decided to dress like a nerd so one could ever see her more beautiful appearance. When she found her battle grid stone, she made sure that she hidden it very well.

Name: Borak Belladonna (Black Gale)

Age: 18

Family: Adoptive parents. Adoptive sister.

Race: Middle Eastern-American.

Appearance: A bit on the short side. She has caramel skin and hazel eyes. Her hair is messy and rather long.

clothes: Usual a white tank top and grey shorts that come down to just above her knees. When its cold she wears a black hoodie, a black pair of sweatpants and white boots.

Personality: Shy and tomboyish. She loves playing video games and reading. her appearance means nothing to her which causes her to have a rather messy style. While she's usually nice she can be sometimes be a jerk if you imply she needs to focus more on her looks. Over the course of the story, she develops romantic feelings towards the yellow ranger.  
Likes: Video games. Reading. Pizza. Dogs. Dungeons and Dragons. Mythology.

Dislikes: Being bored. Pineapple. being told to calm down when she's calm. High heals.

Ranger Color: White.

Ranger Weapon: Hammer/ax hybrid.

Zord: Horse

Power: Lightning.

Bio: She was orphaned at a young age. about Nine Years ago she was adopted by the Belladonna family. Although she had trouble making friends she did manage to befriend the red ranger.  
Mentor and Allies:

Name: Poloma

Nickname: N/A

Age: 500 but looks 25

Family: Koloma (Twin Sister)

Race: Nekoten

Appearance: White Hair with Cat Ears and can turn to human ears and Brown Hair, Green Cat Eyes and Black Human Eyes.

Clothes: White Dress with a Black Diamond and White Dress Shoes.

Personality: Excited, Friendly, Ready to fight for all life

Likes: Milk, Yarn, The Rangers, Animals.

Dislikes: Water, Dogs (Except Max, sometimes), The Red Light, Novanex.

Bio: Poloma was made Watcher of The Battle Grid when Nonanex attacked Planet Nekoten, Poloma order to leave the planet and her Twin Sister and family behind to save their Planet, she got out in time as Novanex's ships computer picked up the Battle Grid on her ship giving chese, she made it to earths slor system as Novanex open fire making her ship crush on earth and she open fire hitting the Deck of the ship hurting Nonanex to death.

Name: Julie Stine (DragonEmperor999)

Nickname: June

Age: 18

Family: James Stine(Adopted Father) and Mindy Stine(adopted Mother) and Jake Stine(Adopted Brother).

Race: Human-Japenese-American.

Appearance: A Asian Girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

Clothes: A White Short Sleeved Shirt under a Purple Denim Jacket, Pink Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and A Purple Necklace.

Personality: Kind, Caring, Helpful, Full of Energy.

Likes: Her Red Ranger Boyfriend, Dragons, Ninjas and Swimming

Dislikes: Evil Forces Major: Gymnastics

Bio: Julie Stine is the childhood friend of John and girlfriend. Julie has a lace for fantasy stuff but loves dragons the most. When she was a baby she was adopted by the stine family and wants to know what happened to her real family. She loves swimming and will even swim in her clothes.

Name: Jake Stine

Nickname: Shake

Age: 18

Family: James Stine(Father) and Mindy Stine(Mother) and Julie Stine(Adopted Sister)

Race: Human-Jewish-American

Appearance: A Strong Muscular Hawaiian Man with Red Eyes and Black Hair

Clothes: A Red Tank Top under a Purple Denim jacket, Purple Pants and Blue Shoes

Personality: Fun loving,  
Likes: Lion, Tigers, Cheetahs, Animals, The Zoo & Theater

Dislikes: Evil Forces and people messing with his family

Major: Theater

Bio: Jack is the son of James Stine and Mindy a Stine and a prodigy of acting. He loves the theater and wants to work in movies one day. He also cares for his adopted sister who is the same age as him.

Name: Anneliese Carter

Nickname: Annie Age: 18

Family: Caden Carter (father)(42)- is a high school math teacher Alice Carter (Mother)(41)- is a lawyer Andrew "Andy" Carter (older brother)(was sixteen, would be twenty)-he committed suicide early in his junior year of school. No one saw it coming, as he was popular, with good grades, friends and a girlfriend, not to mention it looked like he had a promising career in baseball.  
Race: Caucasian-American Appearance: Audrey is 5'4, and She has long wavy light brown hair, and light blue grey eyes. She has paler skin and freckles

clothes: She prefers to wear skinny jeans and light blue or grey shirts with tennis shoes

Personality: Audrey is generally a very happy person. She can find the joy in anything, and refuses to believe bad things about people. This can make her very easily trusting and a bit naive, but she just wants to see the good in the world. Her goal in life is to make others happy, as it makes her happy. She's fiercely loyal to those she cares about, and has a temper that is easily set off, but she never stays mad for long and is easily trusting. She's a curious person who loves to learn more about the world, and loves reading. She's very smart due to this, but doesn't have much common sense. She can be oblivious to things, and can be blunt, as she tends to say the first thing that comes to her mind.  
Likes: She likes to run, read, and cook Dislikes: Spiders, goats (they terrify her), and cowards

Major: She wants to be a school guidance counselor

Bio: Audrey was born in Waseca Mn, to Caden and Alice Caswell. She was had a happy childhood. She had lots of friends, good parents, and an older brother who adored her. They fought like normal siblings but were also very close. She did good in school and got in trouble when she was seven for wandering off in the park after chasing a bunny and getting lost. She wanted to see where it lived. She loves to read and run, and she played softball because Andy played baseball. Nearing the end of her freshman yeah her brother killed himself and she was devastated. She has always been happy herself, but after sixth grade has stopped trying to make others happy, and she had started to ignore her brother more. Blaming herself, Audrey was determined to make sure everyone around her was happy.

Enemies:

Name: Novanex

Nickname: Master Novanex, Lord Novanex

Race: Ballex

Gender: Male

Appearance: Humanoid, White Eyes, Battle Armor, Well built (When Well). Half Body injury, Left Arm intect, Right Arm Blow off, Right Leg intect but burned, Left leg half gone Clothes: White Knight Battle Armor with Marking on it.  
Personality: Kind when he needs something, Mastermind.  
Likes: Being Ruler, The Battle Grid, Fighting his own Battles.

Dislikes: Being in the Healing Pad, Feeling Weak, When his Genaral's Mess up.

Bio: Novanex is a Warlord looking for great power, he heard tale of a power source called the Battle Grid that will make him ruler of the Universe, many has fallen and like them Novanex is on the Varge of death as he is in a Healing Pad andcan only speaks through telephy, he believes only the Battle Grid can return him to his former Glory.

Name: Skyten

Nickname: Sir Skyten

Race: Ballex

Gender: Male

Appearance: White Armor with Markings on it, Yellow Eyes.

Clothes: White Armor.

Personality: Loyal to a fault, likes Fighting except when a fighter lose a weapon, Honor above all.

Likes: Fighting, Honorable Warriors, getting a Challege

Dislikes:

Bio: Skyten is of the same world as Novanex as he was loyal to him for a long time and wants to make Novanex dreams come true, Skyten also has a dream of fighting the Maker of the Battle Grid as he believes them to be the most powerful warrior.

Name: Tanra

Nickname: Lady Tanra

Race: Kitsuna

Gender: Female

Appearance: Wears a Kyuubi Mask and long White Hair, Eye Color Purple

Clothes: Green Dress Armor with Markings on it

Personality: Flirter, Sly, loves to Annoy Skyten and Ariken

Likes: Annoying her Comrades, getting in the Rangers way, Loves Human Males, Loves Milk

Dislikes: The Rangers upsetting her Boss, When she's not the Eye of someone's Heart.

Bio: Tanra has been by Novanex's side for a long time, she's loyal to Novanex but often will not fight if she's in love, only when Novanex commends it.

Name: Ariken

Nickname: Jaster

Race: Cometran

Gender: Male

Appearance: Wears a Face mask that change with his mood, Eyes change on his mood.  
Clothes: Wears a Green and Gold Kimono Armor, Sendels, and a Head dress with Gold Earrings

Personality: Funny, Dimwitted, Annoying.

Likes: Annoying anyone, getting on the Red Rangers nerves and any other Ranger (Reviwer/Author's Picked)

Dislikes: Anyone who ruins his fun.

Bio: Ariken speaks in Third Person as he likes to annoy his Enemies and Allies, he joined Novanex after he turned on his own People to join Novanex, so he can return to rule his Planet.

Foot Soldiers: Novaton, Robotic Soldiers


End file.
